


Symptoms

by kibumt



Category: SHINee
Genre: Gay, K-Pop - Freeform, Korean Characters, M/M, but so is jonghyun, kibum is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibumt/pseuds/kibumt
Summary: Now Kibum knew that his fluttering heart and weak knees were symptoms of Jonghyun.





	Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> this is scary short. sorry bout that. i don't really do this, like, ever.

It had gotten to the point where an overworked Kibum could only just lift an arm to feign a mic to his lips. He’d been practicing the same routine for the past three hours, and it was beginning to seem redundant. Exhaling in a fatigued manner, he slid stagantly down the cloud clad wall parallel to the mirror and closed his exhausted eyes. 

Kibum didn’t know how long he was out when the sound of the worn practice room door creaking quietly open startled him awake. Grumbling, he looked up to see Jonghyun pulling on a sweatband.

“Yah, Jonghyun,” Kibum snapped, slightly irritated at his bandmate for disturbing his much needed rest. Jonghyun turned, smiling softly.

“Hi to you too,” he laughed, rolling his eyes.

Kibum felt a smile smile creep onto his face, a tingle in his heart and bubble of happiness in his chest. Jonghyun always knew how to cheer him up (even if he hadn’t slept in twenty-four hours). It had been but two years since their awkward introduction, and Kibum, at this point, felt as though without Jonghyun, something would be missing.

Now Kibum knew that his fluttering heart and weak knees were symptoms of Jonghyun. His laugh, brief touches they shared, and bright smile were the cause of… Well, whatever was wrong with him. His constant urge to melt into Jonghyun's strong arms was worsening, and the worst part was that it was in-prescribable. He hated it. Hated it so much, with such an angry passion, but more so hated how good it felt to be called by him, caressed by him, to be close to him.

It was a dangerous sort of infatuation, Kibum knew, but danger never stopped anyone much anyway.

Jonghyun was stretching, had been for the past few minutes while Kibum pondered. He didn’t usually take this long to stretch, Kibum knew because Jonghyun's daily groans of defeat while the other members warmed up wasn’t anything unusual. Not much mind was played though, as Kibum decided he would stand up and join Jonghyun. 

Before he made it across the room, barely even made two steps, Kibum was distracted. Distracted by a certain patch of exposed skin and a waist that bent gracefully, leaving Kibum’s mouth dry and eyes wide. 

Jonghyun breathed, straightening out, Kibum snapping his eyes upward toward his own reflection in the mirror and bending side to side.

“Wanna practice together?” Jonghyun questioned, tilting his head like a puppy and looking at a flustered Kibum.  
“Sure,” Kibum smiled, because god knows he wasn’t going to miss out on one on one time with a sweaty, flushed Jonghyun.

Jonghyun walked over to the company stereo, and the first bars of their future debut song sample played out. It was a fresh beat with cute lyrics that caused the older female trainees to swoon fondly.

The two hummed along to the rhythm, and Kibum couldn't help but watch the creases in Jonghyun's top, the intricate hand movements, the way the lyrics formed on his lips. He was just so… beautiful. So beautiful that Kibum couldn’t quite breathe properly. His heart hurt, hurt with a warm sort of pain that he wasn't upset about

Jonghyun had stopped dancing, and stood, hands on hips, drenched in a sweet sweat. He grabbed a water bottle and drank it, Kibum watching as his adams apple bobbed and stray drops of water trickled down his chest. It was so fucking unbearable, and Kibum couldn't completely stand it anymore. Jonghyun handed his water over to Kibum, and he licked his lips before finishing what was left and wiping his mouth with a tired arm.

“Exhausting, right?” Jonghyun breathed heavily.

“Yeah… I’m gonna take a break,” Kibum said, making his way back to his spot by the wall and sitting. Jonghyun smiled and took a seat next to Kibum, closing his eyes.

Kibum felt gross. Gross for staring at Jonghyun’s chest moving up and down, his legs shining, hair sticky on skin. Kibum just wanted to reach out and touch. Touch him gentle, hard, give the love he deserved.

“What’re you looking at?”

Kibum hadn’t noticed Jonghyun staring back at him through the mirror.

“You.” 

It slipped out. Kibum hadnt meant to, and he didn't want to look in Jonghyun's eyes, but he did, he had to, and the wideness of Jonghyun's eyes were there to meet him.

“W-why? Jonghyun asked, even though Kibum was sure he knew.

He did know. He had to. Why was he messing around? Messing with Kibum's head like this? He couldn’t just leave it now. An explanation, to some extent was due, so a brave Kibum made a choice.

Reaching out, Kibum placed a shaky hand onto Jonghyun's pink cheek.  
“Why, Kibum?” He knew. 

And then Kibum's lips were on Jonghyun's and oh, how good it felt. Kibum's hands were shaking, still, tangled in Jonghyun's hair. Jonghyun's lips were wet and tasted like strawberry gum. Jonghyun was shaky too, Kibum could feel it. It was warm, gentle, passionate.

And Jonghyun was kissing back.

He was kissing back?

Shit.

He was kissing back with the same heat that Kibum gave.

Jonghyun's hands were on Kibum's waist, clinging to his top, and Kibum couldn't help but make small noises of pleasure because it felt so good, so good and sickly sweet. And god, Kibum wanted to continue this forever and ever and-- 

Jonghyun pulled away, his hands still hovering by Kibum's hips. His lips were red, eyes glazed, and somehow more flushed than before.

“I’m sorry,” Kibum whispered, face still too close to Jonghyun's for comfort. 

“N-no, don't apologize,” Jonghyun whispered back in a scratchy tone.

Kibum, evidently, was blushing profusely. He began to stand, mumbling another apology, but a weight tugging on his hand brought him back down.

“So… You like… Like me?” jonghyun asked, face soft and in a subtle shock. 

Kibum was debating on whether or not he should run.

“I’m sorry, Jonghyun. I can't help it. I tried, really, I tried. I want to love you so badly. So badly want to hold you. And I’m sorry. I--”

Jonghyun was then kissing him, hard and fast, hands on Kibum’s face and in his hair. It continued like this, Kibum's skin and heart burning hotter by the second. Their lips just seemed to… Fit. They molded and matched to each other, both boys panting, both boys loving.

And Kibum thought he could do this for a while.


End file.
